<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Business by libbertyjibbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970519">Family Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit'>libbertyjibbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bitching, Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Rituals, Third Party Preparation, Uncle/Nephew Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for Peter/Evan based on prompts from FFA. Prompts in chapter title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Incest Role Play With Real Incest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your father wanted to be the one to do this, but unfortunately something came up. You know how it is," Peter said, walking around the table to admire his handiwork.<br/>
<br/>
Evan was stretched out on his belly, naked as the day he was born, arms and legs splayed and tied. He looked every inch the vulnerable sacrifice; Peter felt his mouth start to water at the sight of him.<br/>
<br/>
The glare Evan gave him in return might have cut a lesser man, but Peter was used to receiving such looks from him and merely smiled.</p><p>"Something that <em>you</em> set up, right Uncle?" Evan asked, the words fairly dripping with bitter fury. "You've been planning this for years; you told me as much."<br/>
<br/>
"Well yes, and your father knew it. If he'd been really serious about doing it himself he would have found a way. I imagine he thinks he's doing this for your sake; he always did coddle you too much. But tradition is tradition and it simply must be done today. Luckily I'm here to take over the duties your father should be performing."<br/>
<br/>
He crawled up the table behind Evan, stroking himself to full hardness. It didn't take much; he'd been half-hard for most of the day, imagining this very moment. He positioned himself at Evan's entrance and paused, relishing the way he trembled beneath him. "If it'll make you feel better, you can call me Daddy," he said, and thrust home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Third Party Preparation That Doesn't Stop At Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When it was your father's turn," Peter says in a voice full of fond reminiscence, "I did this part for him, too. Tradition is to keep it in the immediate family, at least at first. Just think, if your parents had had any other children, it'd be one of them here now instead of me."<br/><br/>"More's the pity," Evan says, and Peter laughs.<br/><br/>"Your mouth says one thing, but this," he slides oil coated fingers around to grip Evan's prick, which is flushed and hard, glistening from the previous times Peter's hands have strayed. Evan gasps, and Peter rewards him for the noise by stroking lightly along the shaft, making Evan's hips twitch.<br/><br/>"That's not my fault. You keep groping me," Evan says between gasps as Peter moves to fondle his balls. "Anyone would -"<br/><br/>"Would be so ready and eager for their uncle's hands all over them? Come now, Evan, I thought you were the truthful one."<br/><br/>"I - it's not - I don't want you, you bas-"<br/><br/>"Now, now, you get any more worked up and you'll pop, and then where will we be?" Peter shakes his head, but his eyes are bright with amusement. And all the while his fingers move over Evan's body. Even closes his eyes and writhes. Never slowing his strokes along Evan's prick, Peter slides the fingers of his other hand inside him, deep, stroking against his prostate and making him moan in. He feels his body shooting deliriously towards the edge, too worked up after Peter's attentions on him, and he tries to twitch away. He doesn't want this, any of this.<br/><br/>"Stop, stop, I don't want-"<br/><br/>"Then again," Peter interrupts, voice thoughtful, "you are young. And I'm very good at what I do. I bet I could get you ready to go again in no time at all. Your father would never be the wiser."<br/><br/>He stops. Stops speaking, stops moving, both hands just resting on and inside of Evan, waiting. Evan fights it for as long as he can, but he never was very patient and now is not any different in spite of the situation. He opens his eyes and looks at Peter, who winks.<br/><br/>"Then again, he might already know. I got him ready too, after all, and you are so very similar."<br/><br/>Evan opens his mouth to spit out something angry and cutting - Peter is best dealt with harshly - but then the fingers inside him move, the hand on his prick twists, and the noise Evan makes in response sounds far too much like surrender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Wanting to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment after he enters the room, Peter simply stands there, enjoying the sight in front of him. Evan, beautiful, defiant Evan, trussed up and tied, lovely body marked with scratches and bruises alike, arse red and still leaking the evidence of his deflowering. He has his head turned away to hide his teary face from him, but Peter can see his shoulders shaking with the sobs he can't quite suppress. He's absolutely lovely, and Peter feels his mouth water at the sight of him.<br/>
<br/>
He steps forward and runs a hand down Evan's back, deliberately scraping his nails along the worst of the scratches. Evan hisses and tries to twist his body away, but of course he can't go far. He's forced to settle for glaring at Peter instead.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop it," he snaps, still so defiant in spite of everything. "It's over, you all got what you want, now let me up."<br/>
<br/>
Peter smiles. "Of course," he says, delighting in the way that it makes Evan falter, face screwing up in momentary confusion. He makes quick work of the ties binding his wrists and ankles, and watches with amusement as Evan tries and fails to rise. He's been here for hours and he was tied tightly, with little thought for his comfort; it will take a while for him to get feeling back into his limbs. Plenty of time for Peter to do what he came for.<br/>
<br/>
He winds his fingers into Evan's hair and jerks his head back; Evan gasps.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop," he says again, voice shaking. "It's over, it's -"<br/>
<br/>
Peter leans in, running his nose along Evan's neck. He finds a patch of unmarked skin and bites. Evan's cry cuts off his own words, and Peter doubts if he even knows if it is one of protest or pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Peter works his way up Evan's neck, sucking and biting, enjoying the noises it pulls out of him, the way that his body begins to tremble. He sucks hard on Evan's earlobe, then bites down to make him cry out again before putting his lips next to his ear. Evan tries to turn his head away, but Peter tightens his grip on his hair, forces his head closer so that his lips brush up against his ear when he speaks, enjoying the way it causes Evan's trembling to increase.<br/>
<br/>
"You're right; it's over. You can leave whenever you're able. But until then there's no reason I shouldn't enjoy myself." He pulls back enough to see the dawning horror rising in Evan's eyes and smiles. "If you're very good, I may even let you pretend that you hate it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Omegaverse Bitching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't feel right.</p><p>Evan squirms, feeling hot. Too hot. They've been here for hours, him and all the Alphas in his family. Taking turns with him, pushing him down and fucking his arse, his mouth. Coming on him and rubbing it into his skin. Over and over until Evan can no longer think, watching with blurry eyes as the next one comes to him, and then the next. The scent of Alpha is everywhere; it feels like it's plugging his nostrils, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>It's Peter behind him now. Peter who was the first, who shoved him onto his bed and mounted him while the others held him down, stilled his thrashing arms and legs, and Peter who will be last, pushing his cock into his limp and unresisting body as the rest of his family file out, satisfied that Evan is too exhausted to put up a real fight. Their part in this done. The rest is up to Peter. His arm is wrapped around Evan's waist and his nose is buried in his neck, scenting him. It hurt for Evan to take his knot the first time, but now he's loose and slick down there and it's not so bad, the fullness. The way that the knot stretches him. He wishes it were harder; wishes that he wasn't coming to enjoy it.</p><p>He’d thought he was safe. Betas are all but useless in his family; they can't be bred the way Omegas can, and as there's less chance that they'll be getting anyone pregnant they're not often called to join in that side of things, either. When he'd presented Evan had gone upstairs and screamed his joy and relief into his pillow so that no one would hear, no one would know. He had a chance, he thought. He could be free.</p><p>He should have known better.</p><p>It had been Peter who thought of the solution. Peter, who had always watched Evan a little too much, had stood a little too close. Peter, whose hand always seemed to drift to Evan's back, just above the swell of his arse, whenever they were stood together for any reason. Evan had felt the burn of his eyes on him for years, had always known that if he presented as an Omega that Peter would be the first to have him. But he hadn't thought that he would take it this far.</p><p>More fool he. He should have known that Peter wouldn't let him slip by that easily. If he had, maybe he could have gotten out before this happened. Before Peter convinced the rest of the family that Evan was too important to be let go; that all he needed was to be shown his place and all would be as it should.</p><p>And it's working. Evan can feel the way that his body is changing. He's flushed, feverish, aching for the thick knot filling him up. Aching to be taken and owned and bred, to be filled over and over, Peter's knot, his come the only thing that can soothe the fire in his veins. His body is producing its own slick now; he can feel it sliding down his thighs. He stopped struggling some time before, but now he tries again, one last desperate attempt to free himself even though he knows he can't; that a part of him no longer even wants to.</p><p>Peter laughs against his neck, and Evan shudders, sags. His fingers grip Peter's arm. "Stop," he says, begs really. His voice is hoarse and raw. "Don't."</p><p>"It's already done," Peter says, and rocks into him. The knot inside of him swells, pulses, and Evan moans, insensate, pushing back into it. It feels so good, feels inevitable. Feels like just what he needs.</p><p>"Yes," he says. "Oh yes, yes," and all the while his mind screams <em>no, no, no.</em></p><p>"That's it," Peter says, pleased, and Evan sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bathe Them And Bring Them To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most convenient thing about being insanely wealthy is that there is always someone who can be paid to do the tasks you are less interested in completing. <br/>
<br/>
The servants come and go, of course, but some last longer than others. The ones who don't ask questions, who barely seem to see or care about any of the family as they go about their daily routine. <br/>
<br/>
Peter chooses these ones for his particular task. Never the same ones, of course - it wouldn't do for anyone to get too comfortable. His instructions are clear, simple, delivered not aloud but in a note left in his room. He watches while they read it, and knows he has chosen correctly when their expressions don't even flicker at the strange request. <br/>
<br/>
He follows them out of the room, excitement curling low in his belly.<br/>
<br/>
Evan tries to dart out of the room when they open the door, but he doesn't even get a toe over the threshold. The servants are fairly used to this by now, to Evan's struggles and the family's indifference. They don’t speak as they secure his hands and drag him out, leading him towards the bathroom. Evan isn't a small man but the silence weakens him, saps him of his energy, and soon enough he stands lax in their hands, head bowed and eyes shut. Every time this happens he grows a little more pliant, and Peter knows that it is only a matter of time before he gives up completely.<br/>
<br/>
That is what he is aiming for, but he has to admit that he will miss these lessons. <br/>
<br/>
The bath is ready, water steaming gently. Evan makes no move to help as he is stripped of his clothes, but he doesn't fight either, and Peter counts it as a win. He struggles when they push him towards the tub, but not for long, his resigned sigh echoing off of the walls as he climbs into the hot water and sits. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Very good</em>, Peter thinks, as the servants begin to bathe him. He turns to go.<br/>
<br/>
"I know you're there," Evan says, voice trembling with fury. "I didn't know voyeurism was our thing."<br/>
<br/>
Peter smiles, but doesn't answer. The servants don't react either, merely continue bathing Evan wordlessly. For all the reaction his outburst garners he might as well not exist, and Peter relishes the moment that Evan cracks.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck you," he says bitterly. Tears fill his eyes and drip down his cheeks, and for just a moment he seems to flicker, his body growing transparent before solidifying again. "You won't get what you want," he vows, but the words lack the ring of truth, and Peter can see in Evan's eyes that he knows it. <br/>
<br/>
Lovely.<br/>
<br/>
Peter leaves the bathroom then, drifting back towards his room with the smile still on his face. Soon enough Evan will be bathed and prepared for him, and Peter has his own preparations to make.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please let me know. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>